El Reto
by dearmoncherry
Summary: Inició como una dinámica, ahora es mi reto, poder presentar la secuencia de los hechos desde la perspectiva de Terry. ¿Qué fue lo que marcó su vida? Como fueron dando forma a su personalidad las circunstancias que experimentó, hasta que apareció ella y desbarató todo, haciendo derrumbar ese muro que él mismo había construido.
1. Chapter 1

EL RETO

Tópico: "Si Terry hubiera dejado su orgullo a un lado y hubiera entrado a la casa de su madre presentándose aquella noche como su hijo"

Retada: la dulzura de mua "dear mon Cherry"

Había niebla a su derredor y la noche es fría, pero mayor frío hace en su alma desde que decidió dejar la ciudad de New York, huyendo cual cobarde… sí, había sido un estúpido en todos los sentidos o al menos eso es lo que rumiaba en sus pensamientos. El joven castaño apoyado en la baranda a babor del barco, muy cerca de proa, quizás con la lisonjera intención que la brisa marina se llevará todas esas imagines dolorosas de su mente. Hace girar un cigarrillo entre sus dedos al son de los recuerdos.

_-Era mi mayor ilusión no solo poder verte, sino poder compartir contigo – más sin embargo cuando llegué a buscarte al teatro te negaste a recibirme, ¿más fría no podías ser? ¿acaso te avergonzabas de mí? ¿qué es lo que no querías que viera Eleanor? ¿la vida de farsante o libertina que llevas? -No me dejaste decir siquiera una simple palabra, un "hola" quizás… y no habiendo sido humillado lo suficiente fui y me presente en tu casa, estaba nevando… pero eso no te importó –tu ama de llaves me abrió la puerta y tras reconocerme, pude percibir en su rostro preocupación, le faltaron pies para ir a avisarte que yo estaba ahí y luego buscar algo para que me hiciera entrar en calor…_

Los iris azules, se nublan por las lágrimas contenidas, el cigarrillo en su diestra se rompe en dos… traga grueso y decide elevar su rostro al cielo nocturno para impedir que un líquido salado bañe su rostro… mientras que ante sus ojos se presenta las escenas vividas días atrás en la residencia Baker como si se tratase de una película.

Una Eleanor con sus cabellos sueltos, maquillaje en sus ojos y labios, una bata de seda en color rosa con volantes blancos en los puños y cuellos, una prenda muy sugerente ya que su escote en muy pronunciado, dejando a la vista un collar de perlas.

Se ajustó un poco la bata antes de acercarse apresuradamente hasta donde el joven, un brillo especial bailaba en su mirada y el temblor se evidenciaba en sus manos ¿será por la alegría de verlo?

_-¡mamá!_

_-¡Terry!... Terry, cómo has crecido… no te quedes ahí, entra… ¡haré que la mucama te prepare algo caliente_ –hablaba a la vez que tiraba de él para que se decidiese a pasar al calor del lugar y cerrar la puerta… el rostro del joven denota consternación, miedo, dudas, alegría, timidez.. lo único que desea es refugiarse en su regazo

-_mamáaa…_

-_Terry… mi querido Terry_ – lo rodea con sus brazos para tranquilizarlo, su hijo está temblando… ambos corazones laten desbocados… hacía más de diez años que no se encontraban con la dicha y el privilegio de poder acariciar a su pequeño. Permanecen así por un tiempo que no sabrían definir, hasta que las risas de unos hombres que seguían en la habitación de la cual ella había salido llegó hasta donde estos estaban; fue lo suficiente para hacerle recordar a la rubia lo que realmente debía hacer… no puede dejarse llevar por el sentimentalismo, NO en estos momentos -_ya no podrás venir más aquí… porque no se ha revelado que tú eres mi hijo… _-el cuerpo del castaño se tensa al oír esas palabras, y algo en su corazón empieza a romperse, no se siente capaz de mirarle siquiera a la cara –_Terry no me interpretes mal, yo te adoro… _-la mirada de su hijo era tan dura y fría como nunca se lo hubiese imaginado, ¡igual que la de su padre!; con brusquedad intenta soltarse de sus finas manos, y encolerizado alza la mano de tal manera que su collar termina desperdigado por todos los rincones del recibidor… sin decir palabra alguna el joven sale huyendo del lugar, no quiere seguir escuchando nada_ -¡Terry!... espera Terry… ¡Terry!... ¡Terry! Recuerda que eres un hijo de los Granchester, no le digas a nadie que eres mi hijo ¡a nadie! ¡a nadie!_

-Realmente fui un estúpido, debí hacer todo lo contrario… en vez de salir corriendo debí dirigirme hasta la puerta y abrirla para que esos hombres me vieran… ¿qué les hubiese dicho?

**En los brazos de su madre siente que encuentra paz, quiere recordar la razón por la cual decidió dejar Londres e ir a los Estados Unidos, pero entonces se escuchan las risas de unos hombres que se encuentra en la estancia continua.**

_**-Terry… mi querido Terry… ya no podrás venir más aquí porque**_

_**-¿acaso no quieres que te vean conmigo?**_

_**-no, no me interpretes mal hijo**_

_**-¿Qué no te mal interprete? Perdona si no logro hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que casi no te conozco… y mira que se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de llamarte "madre" -el joven se separa bruscamente de ella y le da la espalda… quizás para no verle la cara y decir cosas de las que quizás se pueda arrepentir… pero no, el castaño decide ir hasta la puerta de donde la vio salir y para ver los rostros de quienes esperan ahí -buenas noches, por lo visto hay aquí montada una fiesta**_

_**-¡Terry!...**_ **–su madre le costó asimilar por una fracción de segundos lo que estaba pasando, hasta que las risas en la habitación habían cesado; Henry, Mathew y Robert se miran entre sí un poco desconcertados ante la intrusión del joven**

_**-¿y tú quién eres?**_** -se atrevió a preguntar uno de ellos**

_**-¿de verdad quieren saberlo? O es que ¿acaso no es tan evidente?**_

_**-¿perdona?**_** -estaban atónitos ante el comportamiento del recién llegado, se había servido una copa de vino al igual que ellos, y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón verde con aires de suficiencia… Eleanor había perdido la voz temiendo que este fuese a decir una imprudencia**

_**-sí… ya sé que soy demasiado precoz para ser considerado su amante**_**… -da un sorbo a la copa, ni siquiera arruga el rostro cuando el líquido baja por su garganta -**_**también sería muy iluso por mi parte decir que soy un gran admirador de ella, cuando nunca la he visto actuar sobre un escenario… pero, en persona les puedo decir yo que finge muy bien sus sentimientos…**_

_**-¡Terry, basta por favor**_**! -le suplicaba la voz de su madre, sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de su lugar**

_**-"ya basta ¿qué?"… y dime ¿cómo quieres que te llame madre?**_

_**-jovencito, será mejor que le hable con más respeto a Eleanor**_

_**-¿con más respeto? hahahahaha ¿y ustedes creen que ella sabe qué es eso?**_

_**-¡insolente! mocoso malcriado, lo que te hace falta son unos cuantos azotes en el trasero para que aprendas a respetar**_** –Henry se ponía en pie con la clara intención de darle una lección a Terry cuando la rubia se interpone entre ambos**

_**-¡ya basta! ¡por favor Henry, no le hagas caso!**_

_**-sí Henry, será mejor que te comportes o me veré en la penosa situación de darte una lección, no te imaginas cuan bueno soy en eso**_** -se mofó Terry del hombre, pues no sería la primera vez que se daría de puños con uno de su edad y porte, demasiado sabe él desde que se escapa por las noches del colegio para ir a beber y pelear de vez en cuando, da otro sorbo a su copa sin inmutarse **

_**-¡infeliz! Te voy a enseñar**_

_**-¡Henry, por favor! ¡basta!**_

_**-por lo visto esta fiesta es demasiado aburrida para mí, si realmente quieren saber ¿quién soy? "Eleanor" se los puede aclarar muy bien… si me disculpan, tengo cosas mejores que hacer ¡hasta luego!**_

_-¿pero de qué me hubiese servido hacer eso? Si ella no me quiere en su vida… ¿qué buscaba en ella? ¿qué quería? Verla, ¿para qué? Solo pensaba en verla… verla… me convertí en su hazme reír_

Finalmente las lágrimas brotan sin poder contenerlas por la rabia y el coraje

_-no tendrás que preocuparte por mi presencia en tu vida Eleanor, si así lo quieres, no serás más mi madre porque para mí estás muerta_ _-así es, nunca más volverás a saber de mí, y ni yo quiero saber nada de ti, mi madre es aquella que se quedó en el puerto llorándome mientras me alejaba en el barco, no la que acabo de ver en New York_

El castaño había estrujado hasta haber desecho la forma de lo que era el cigarro en su palma… luego la abrió para que los restos cayeran al mar… cuando de presto le pareció oír unos pasos que hacían eco sobre la madera de la cubierta

_-¿hay alguien ahí?..._


	2. Chapter 2

DOS

Tópico: "Qué hubiera pasado si Terry no hubiese hecho el viaje a Estados Unidos"

Bajo sus manos estruja el volante del coche mientras que estira su pie hasta el fondo, presionando el acelerador hasta su límite, las piezas de la carrocería crujen ante el estremecimiento que experimenta al transitar por ese camino polvoriento... procura mantener la rigidez en sus brazos para evitar dar un volantazo que lo saque del camino y ocasione un accidente. La adrenalina corre por su venas y las agujas en el barómetro titilan del cien al noventa... a lo lejos ve la sombra de lo que es un carroza tirada a caballo que se mueve lentamente, demasiado para su gusto; presiona la bocina varias veces para hacerles saber que está próximo a ellos, pero estos no se mueven del camino, por lo que decide rebasarlos.

Los caballos se asustan y terminan descarrilando a la vez que se rompe una de sus ruedas, el castaño ignora por completo lo sucedido y solamente viene a disminuir la velocidad hasta que entra en el terreno de los Grandchester

-otra vez me encuentro en este lugar... tal parece que no tengo forma de escapar de esta cárcel -conduce lentamente frente de la puerta principal y ante él puede ver su fantasma de hace semanas atrás que había salido con la mejor de las ilusiones -si tan solo ella me hubiese amado...

**La semana anterior que había estado en la mansión escuchó decir a una de las amigas de la señora Grandchester que Terry debía de darse una oportunidad de hablar con "esa", de seguro lo entendería mejor y podría educarlo ya que es muy imposible tratar con él; rumiando esas palabras en su mente, no sabía si lo había leído en algún lugar o de seguro la monja había mencionado algo en la clase de la semana pasada... sea como sea, tenía la creencia que así como los animales cuidan de sus crías, de seguro su madre se alegraría de recibirlo en su casa. Por lo que decidió escaparse; como si fuera dueño de su vida, salió del colegio y fue hasta la mansión de su padre y rebusco en su escritorio algo... no está seguro el qué, pero algo que le permita poder emprender el viaje hacia américa... casualmente descubrió unos pagarés al portador, la suficiente cantidad para ir cómodamente en primera clase.**

**Sonríe al sentirse triunfal y se dirige a su habitación para hacer una pequeña maleta, cuatro cosas de nada y sube corriendo a su coche rojo rumbo al puerto.**

Con sus cosas en mano se dirige a su cuarto sin encontrarse con nadie; antes de girar el pomo de la puerta frente de sí presiente claramente como esa mujer lo ve desde el otro extremo del pasillo y camina en su dirección, entra en la misma estancia en que se encuentra Terry guardando sus pertenencias, él escucha perfectamente cada paso que da al escuchar el movimientos de las telas almidonadas

-así que volviste... creí que no lo harías, de todos modos puedes hacer lo que quieras, la sangre de ella corre por tus venas -coge con repugnancia la capa sobre la silla -la sangre de una americana indecente hahaha

-¡cállese! señora... váyase o su cara de cerdo será mucho más fea todavía -le espeta rabioso a la vez que se dirige a la puerta para indicarle que se largue, que se largue ya mismo de ahí

-¡¿me dijiste cerdo? ¡qué chico insolente! debiste largarte y desaparecer para siempre... ¡no debiste volver nunca más aquí! -le amenaza con abanico en mano, la rabia fluye por sus venas, se acerca hasta él

-¡váyase de aquí!

-Terry, nunca admitiré que eres el heredero de la familia Grandchester -eleva su quijada muy digna, mientras levanta su falda para abandonar la habitación, acto que siguió el joven cerrando la puerta... le desmoraliza el desprecio de esa mujer, quien no se media en su tono de voz para hacerse escuchar y que Terry se diera cuenta de lo que le demandaba a su marido -¡te ruego que eches a Terry de esta casa!...

-¡qué estúpido fui! fueron las insinuaciones de esa desgraciada lo que me llevó a viajar a los Estados Unidos... ¿cómo sino fue que se dieron cuenta que estaba lejos?... ¡idiota de mí creyendo que esa mujer deseaba verme, tenerme en su vida! de haber estado aquí habría asistido a la gala donde sería presentado como hijo del "Duque de Grandchester"... ¿de qué me habría servido? la desgraciada de la duquesa de los cerdos me habría hecho la vida imposible -amarra sus piernas con sus brazos y esconde su rostro en el hueco que queda, se siente caer en un abismo oscuro y profundo, mientras que a lo lejos escucha uno que otro chillido de su madrastra -¿qué hago? ¿qué hago con mi vida?... permanecer en esta casa es exponerme a ser blanco de sus desprecios, mi padre ni siquiera se digna en defenderme o decirme nada... ni siquiera él sabe qué hacer conmigo -el castaño se siente enjaulado en esa habitación, por lo que decide irse

¿pero a dónde? no tengo un lugar al que pertenezca... mejor me hubiese sido no haber nacido... el recorrido de este pasillo parece eterno y la voz de esa mujer retumba en mis oídos

-querido, aunque Terry haya regresado, no puedes presentarlo como un Grandchester ¿qué dirás las otras nobles familias cuando vean que no se parece en nada a nuestros hijos? -el caballero parece inmune ante las apelaciones de su mujer -querido, la legítima sangre de los Grandchester es la que corre solamente por la venas de estos niños, ya es tiempo querido... –la duquesa calla al ver al castaño descender las escaleras en ese preciso instante

Diga algo duque de Grandchester -el castaño se detiene un segundo a la espera de que ese hombre pronunciara palabra alguna, pero esa voz que tanto necesitaba no se dejaba escuchar -¿por qué no me habla? si amó a esa americana, si la amó realmente aunque sea por un momento... ¡esta casa es un infierno!

Sin entender la razón, Terry se encuentra ante la puerta principal del Real Colegio San Pablo... puede que a pesar de sus normas estrictas, es el lugar donde se siente en libertad. Las campanas suenan y no hay nadie por el derredor; al entrar en el recinto se dirige a su habitación y decide ponerse el uniforme pero a su manera... el cuello de su camisa alzado, se hizo un nudo en el listón en vez de arreglarlo como pajarita, se mete la cajetilla de tabaco en el bolsillo del chaleco a medio abotonar y arrastra el saco oscuro al caminar.

Es Lunes y todos están en la iglesia en plena oración con el padre Juan, de sobra sabe cuan aburridas y tediosas son estas plegarias que hace el anciano... enciende un cigarrillo mientras se dirige con paso lento donde están las monjas con los alumnos. Da la última bocana antes de tirar la colilla y abrir la puerta de par en par sin siquiera llamar, algo que sabe de primera mano que disgusta a la hermana Grey.

La luz del exterior entró como torbellino en la oscura y solemne estancia haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por el intruso, giran sus rostros hacia atrás y posan sus ojos en la misma persona que ve la hermana Grey, la hermana Margareth y las demás monjas

-e-es Terry Grandchester... -el hijo del duque ha regresado ¿qué habrá pasado? -llegas tarde como de costumbre, vete a sentar ahora misma

Desde aquí puedo ver perfectamente como esa monja está sudando de los nervios por verme de nuevo... ¿tanta sensación provoca mi retorno?

-ho... ho... hahahahaha

-¿de qué te ríes Terry?

-hermana Grey, mire a los chicos rezando fingiendo seriedad y modestia... -el castaño se acerca hasta una banca, acerca su rostro con aire insolente para ver a la cara al ingenuo que tiembla ante su proximidad -... y me pregunto en qué estarán pensando realmente, si son sinceros en lo que hacen

Como esos burgueses que esconden sus pérfidas intenciones tras sus caras angelicales y modestas

-Terry vete ¡vete!

-fuera de aquí ¿no? no se preocupe, me voy enseguida... yo no he venido a rezar hermana

-¿y a qué viniste?

-a dormir una siesta

Ver sus caras sorprendidas por mi comentario me repugna... cuan falsos e hipócritas son, estos que fingen seriedad a la hora de rezar y ni siquiera están sus mentes y corazón en lo que hacen

-perdónalo Señor –pronuncio el padre Juan

-es un lugar tranquilo y yo pensé que no había nadie... -coge del cuello al chico que está cerca de él, quien pierde todos los colores al ser alzado, siente el aliento cálido con toque a tabaco pegarle en la nariz -... y tú, avísame cuando se larguen

Para qué fingir que rezo, si es lo mismo que admitir que vengo a dormir... detesto a los hipócritas

-feliz plegaria todos los inocente...

-un momento...

-¡¿no me lo diga?! quiere que vaya a su despacho ¿verdad? entonces el día está salvado... ¡adiós! -el castaño continúa su camino a la salida cuando una melena rubia le llamó la atención, vuelve un poco el rostro hasta donde está una alumna vestida de blanco, sus labios están entreabiertos por la sorpresa de lo que ha presenciado, cuando ambos terminan de hacerse ese escrutinio fugaz, un destello cruzó por los ojos azules

Pero si es ella... la misma chica que conocí en el barco... sin saber quién era yo y qué es lo que me pasaba mostró preocupación por mí... ¿quién será? de seguro una caprichosa y consentida hija de papi y mami


End file.
